


Everything is broken.

by thefallfiles



Category: Castle (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, stanathan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefallfiles/pseuds/thefallfiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything was going great, only it wasn't.<br/>Nothing was. Everything she knew was wrong.<br/>She was broken.<br/>Oh, everything is broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything is broken.

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST CHAPTER of any of my fanfiction’s will always be SHORT, mainly because if it doesn't have a great response - I’ll just delete them.
> 
> Story Notes: Fanfiction story, based upon Stana Katic and her “activities”. NO DISRESPECT INTENDED! This was just quickly typed up, if there are spelling errors; my apologies! { Italics is a past memory }

“Look, Caroline. I love you but, I’m not in love with you,” Nathan said quietly, staring down at the floor. He couldn't look at her, and he knew she deserved the whole story but he just couldn't talk about it - it was too painful, and even he didn't know all the facts.

At that exact moment, Stana had pulled up outside Nathan’s house. On the doctor’s orders she wasn't allowed to do any “strenuous” activities, not that she really listened. She couldn't help it. She hated sitting around all day, everyday. Walking up the stairs, Stana subconsciously rested a hand against her stomach, the other tracing the wooden railing. Hearing voices from inside, she turned her head and attempted to listen in through the door. 

It was pointless. There was no way she could make out what they were saying, just muffled tones. Taking a few steps to her right, Stana peered in through the window. At that moment, a woman took a step towards Nathan and grabbed hold of his arms - pulling him towards her. Stana looked away almost straight away, as if the site of it all had stung her.

She knew that she shouldn't be surprised, Nathan was obviously very popular with the ladies, and they did have terms with their agreement. Shaking her head, Stana turned away once more and started to walk back towards her car.

“Stana!” A strong voice rang out.

Feeling an arm being wrapped around her waist and a kiss pressed to her cheek, she shook her head and turned her face away from him. “Nathan. Don’t.” Her voice was firm, almost cold. She turned around in his arms and walked backwards until her back touched the cold steel of her car. “I don’t- uh, just. Not in the mood now,” She said softly, forcing a small smile on her lips.

Nathan watched the expressions on Stana’s face closely, by now he could read her like a book. Something was wrong, obviously. He just didn't know what. Crossing his arms and biting his lip hard. “You saw her, didn't you?” He cleared his throat, taking a step closer to her.

Stana closed her eyes, trying to think of a way to escape this situation. She was practically barricaded in between Nathan and her car. “Yes, I did. Okay? And it- it’s fine..” She laughed, trying to cover over the fact that tears were sliding down her cheeks. Opening her car door, Stana hopped into the driver’s side and fiddled with her key’s trying to put them in the ignition. Of course, with the butterfingers she has, she dropped them onto the concrete outside.

Nathan bent down and picked up her keys, leaning against the door frame he put them into the ignition for her. “I’ll be here when you want to talk about it.” He said softly, pressing a kiss to her forehead. At first, Stana tensed - then fell against him, her hand gripping his shoulder tightly. Turning her head slightly, she pressed her lips against his. Then, as soon as it happened, she closed the door and drove off.


End file.
